The Way I Like It
by IAmLostWhereAmI
Summary: Dan and Phil are going on a romantic date...to a run down theater? It's extremely empty in there! Maybe that can help them? WARNING! Smut! A bit of strong language!


**I don't own Dan and Phil nor Youtube (although I wish I did!)**

Dan's face lit up and his eyes sparkled as he gazed up at the movie theater lights. "Dan it's nothing special. We've even been to New York! Besides this place is pretty run down," Phil stated pointing out the cracks and stains on the walls of this theater. "Yeah, but I'm with you," Dan said staring into Phil's eyes and holding his hand. "Pfft Dan. That was so cheesy!" Phil chuckled but not letting go of his boyfriend's hand. Dan chuckled along as they entered and realized there were only a handful of people there and basically no one in the movie they're watching. "Zombie Slayer 5" was the movie they chose and they seats all the way in the back even though all the seats are empty. "Just you and me I guess" Phil said and Dan followed with a, "That's the way I like it" with a wink.

After several deaths in the movie a sex scene popped between the two protagonist. Dan stared at Phil awkwardly with red cheeks and Phil tried his best to stay focus as he would lose control if he saw Dan stare at him with lust. Phil gulped as he could feel Dan stare intensely. "Phil...I want it" Dan said holding onto Phil's hand. Phil turned his head towards Dan and his milky brown eyes.

Phil began rubbed Dan's thighs and softly nibbled on his ear. Dan couldn't help but whimper as his pants were getting tight. As Phil sucked softly on Dan's nape, Dan decided to help Phil as well and unzipped his pants. Phil hissed a bit as Dan held onto Phil's large member and stroke it. Phil unzipped Dan's pants as well and rubbed him causing him to moan out loud. Dan covered his mouth, "What're you doing? Let your voice out, I want to hear it..." Phil said seductively. "People will hear!" Phil glanced around the room. "No one's here but me, so it's okay," he said with a smirk.

"I want you in my mouth," Dan sexually moaned into Phil's ear causing Phil's cock to twitch and Dan slithered down. Dan licked the vein bulging out and teasingly licked the tip. Phil moaned deeply and clutched onto the brown hair. Dan smirked to himself and allowed his mouth to wrap around the thick rod. Pre-cum dribbled down his chin and took Phil deep into the back of his throat. Thank God for his non-existent gag reflex. He bobbed his head up and down Phil's cock and held onto the seat arms as he quickened his pace. The black haired man couldn't control it any longer and clutched onto Dan's hair with both hands and thrusted into the younger one's wet mouth. Dan had tears gathered in his eyes due to Phil's roughness mixed with his own pleasure and had Phil's whole cock in his mouth before Phil came, along with a lustful moan.

Dan swallowed every drop and licked away any that got spilled onto his face. "Sorry...you don't have to do that though," Phil said embarrassed. "Now you're getting bashful? You throat fucked me just seconds ago!" Dan stated with a giggle.

Phil smiled and kissed Dan as he decided to sit on Phil's lap facing each other. Their kiss got heated quickly and sooner or later their tongues fought for dominance. Phil was clearly winning as Dan's knees were withering with immense pleasure running through his spine. Dan started grinding his hips against Phil's hard aching member, as Phil grabbed Dan's thin waist and kissed his soft sensitive skin. Dan moaned into Phil's ear, begging for Phil's thick cock to enter him. Phil gritted his teeth as he realized that he didn't bring any lube with him. "Here open your mouth," Phil commanded and Dan happily obliged. Phil inserted two fingers into Dan's hot wet mouth. Phil bit his lip as Dan twirled his tongue around the digits. Phil soon inserted a third finger and Dan seemed extremely dazed with rosy pink cheeks. Phil thought it was enough and when he took the fingers out a strip of saliva still connected the mouth with the moist fingers.

Phil's finger was at Dan's entrance and he stared up at Dan's warm chocolate eyes which were filled with lust. Dan nodded giving his consent and Phil pushed his finger in waiting for Dan to be stretched out and ready for another. A while later, three fingers were in and a chain of moans came out of Dan's mouth. Dan was breathing heavily. "Please Phil, I'm ready. Put it in me," he panted and was once again connected with Phil's mouth. Phil aligned his cock against Dan and gradually pushed in. Dan held onto Phil this whole time and tightened his grip on Phil's shirt and moaned into his lover's shirt. "Are you okay Dan?" Phil asked patting Dan's back and soon felt Dan nod. Phil grabbed onto Dan's waist and started to slowly thrust into Dan, making sure he is well adjusted. This really wasn't romantic in any way, but Dan and Phil both knew that any time they made love was beautiful. As soon as Dan's breath became stable once again, Phil began quickening his pace and thrusted into Dan's sweet spot. Dan was basically screaming a mix between Phil's name and curse words. "Fuck! Phil! I'm about to-!" Dan managed to say in between breaths. "Me too, Dan." He tightened his grip on Dan's waist and Dan's fingers were pulling on the black hair. They moaned loudly at the same time and they both came together.

Dan leaned on Phil's sweaty body and their breaths were mixing with their heart beats. "We can finally focus on the film now without any...distractions," Phil chuckled out with a wink while staring at his younger lover. "I guess being alone together is the way I like it," Dan said smiling and looked up at the screen with a gasp.

The credits were rolling down the screen.


End file.
